deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Damien Darhk vs Lucy
Two villains with telekinesis! Who will win? Arrow's Antichrist or the Queen of the Diclonae? 'Interlude' Wiz: The mind is a powerful weapon, whether you use it for gaining knolwedge or for using telekinesis. Boomstick: Like Damien Darhk, ringleader of H.I.V.E. and big bad of, ugh, Arrow Season Four. Wiz: Or Lucy, Queen of the Diclonae and main character of Elfen Lied. (Pronounced 'LEED') Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Damien Darhk Wiz: Oliver Jonas Queen had previously fought and defeated three big bads. Malcom Merlyn, Slade Wilson, and Ra's Al-Ghul, after the latter, Oliver have up being the Arrow and decided to live quiet life with Felicity. Boomstick: Only, she later called him back to help fight off against H.I.V.E., this evil military slash sience organization who were plannin' to nuke the world. Their leader, none other than Ra's former best friend himself... Damien Darhk. Wiz: After figuring this out, Oliver, as the Green Arrow, decided to go after Darhk immediatly and take down H.I.V.E. at its source. Only, Darhk was nowhere close to as easy an enemy to take down as even Slade Wilson. In their first fight, Green Arrow put up a good fight, but in the end, Darhk managed to win and nearly kill him before he escaped. Boomstick: Don't worry, he recovered basically immediatly afterward. Christ! Even having his life force sucked out of him don't keep him down for long. Wiz: Damien Darhk is Oliver's most powerful enemy yet. First and foremost, Dark is a former member of the League of Assassins and was class 01 at that. For comparison, a class 011 such as DJ Chase was able to manipulate Thea and and nearly kill her, and this was the same Thea Queen who had been trained by Malcom Merlyn! Boomstick: Yeah, but he doesn't rely on his fighting ability unless he needs to. Instead, he usually draws dark magic into himself by shoving the souls of the people he's killed into the shishkobob idol Wiz: Kiboshi Idol. Boomstick: Yeah, whatever. Anyway, this dark magic basically makes him a weaker version of Darth Nihilus. Remember that game? It was great. Wiz: What Boomstick means by this is that Darhk had telekineses, enhanced longevity, an accelerated healing factor, and the ability to drain the life energy of anyone he touches. he can also use his dark magic to enhance his physical prowess, as shown when he slammed Oliver into a steel pole so hard it bent by a visible degree. Most people Darhk's size can't even bend a spoon without difficulty! Boomstick: Yeah, Darhk is also pretty skilled at using a combo of his powers and his personality to demoralize his opponents into losing. Darhk also managed to catch WALLY WEST and hold him in the air... while he was runnin' at him! Wiz: And Wally West was stated to be faster than Season One Barry, which would put him at around Mach 33.5, which is thirty-three and a half times the speed of sound. Boomstick: However, Darhk does have some notable weaknesses. He's SUPER cocky and arrogant! I can't even name all the times he had an enemy in his grasp and decided to just drain their life energy rather than rip them apart or snap their neck or... something! Wiz: Darhk's magic also does not work against someone with a lot of hope for them to win. Also, an opponent with a strong enough willpower can turn Darhk's magic on himself and drain his life energy. Boomstick: Still, he nearly brought the whole world to an end, and therefore deserves, no, demands respect. Darhk: Unfortunately this won't bring me as much joy as killing your sister. Lucy Wiz: The world holds terrifying secrets that should have remained buried. Every single day, there is always something, somewhere, who will strive to eradticate all you value. One such dark secret, is the Diclonae. Boomstick: They're basically a race of cat people who use these invisible arm things to turn people into more Diclonae. Wiz: Those are horns, Boomstick. Boomstick: WHAT?! Wiz: Anyways, there was one Diclonius who had no say in her childhood but became the most powerful being in the universe. This was their queen, Kaede. Better known... as Lucy. Boomstick: That's not anticlimatic at all. Anyway, Lucy was left alone by her parents to be bullied by her classmates for having horns and schiztofrenia. Becuase yeah, the very first thing you wanna do when you find out your friend has superpowers is make them suffer, (Sarcastically) OBVIOUSLY! Wiz: Indeed. However, Lucy wasn't alone, as she had met and decided to take care of a stray puppy. However... Boomstick: AW! That puppy's so cute! I bet everyone wants to pet it! Wiz shuffles uncomfortably. Wiz: Boomstick... do you... by any chance... remember... Hannibal Lect- Boomstick: DON'T SAY THE (Bleep)ING NAME! (Shudders) I can't stop having nightmares about him. Wiz: He was the very worst of humanity. However, these thre bullies questionably get second place. I kid you not, they did this. Bullies brutally murder the puppy and force Lucy to watch. Boomstick: ... Wiz: Boomstick? Hello? Wiz waves his hand in front of Boomstick. Boomstick: JACK SPANIELS JUNIOR! NO! TAKE ME TO THOSE MONSTERS SO I CAN TEACH 'EM A LESSON! Boomstick picks up a bazooka. Wiz: First, PLEASE don't nuke a random orphanage and second... um... Lucy blasts apart the bullies. Boomstick drops his bazooka. Boomstick: What... the... HELL?! Wiz: After this, Lucy was captured by an organization and 'raised' there with what I can only assume is a sensory deprivation helmet on her head. Boomstick: Let me guess, the scientists die horribly? Wiz: Um, you could say that... Lucy rips apart the scientists and soldiers. Boomstick: JESUS CHRIST! SKIP THIS PLEASE! Wiz: After this, Lucy was shot in the side of her head and knocked off a cliff... and survived. However, she had changed... into Nyu. Boomstick: Who is basically a crybaby who can only say her name. LAME! Wiz: Well, as merely another personality and not a seperate being, Nyu likely possesses the same abilities as both Lucy and her hallucinetory self, DNA Voice. Boomstick: And these powers are... what, exactly? Wiz: Her Vectors. Boomstick: Like... Novartis? Wiz: Um... sure. As a Diclonius queen, Lucy is meant to use these Vectors to infect humans with the Diclonius Virus... though she immediatly kills them afterward. Lucy blows up a half-Diclonius' head. Boomstick: Wow! She doesn't even treat her own SUBJECTS with mercy! Wiz: These Vectors can vibrate at different frequencies of both sound and light, and each level of vibration has different effects. At a low frequency, the Vectors pass through objects with no effect. At a medium frequency, the Vectors become solid and take the form of invisible arms that sprout from Lucy's back. These can act as shields and lift heavy objects. One time, Lucy used these Vectors to catch 54 bullets out of the air and even ripped a bullet that was EXTREMELY close to her heart out near instantaneously. This puts her normal Vector speed at at least Mach 2.7 and at most Mach 300.9, though it almost never reaches the latter in the medium frequency. At a high frequency, Lucy's Vectors shape into swords which can cut through people and bend metal. They are also likely stronger than the medium frequency Vectors, which lifted and threw a 75 ton boulder and blocked a SLAM missle. Boomstick: Also, even without a Vector shield, Lucy still survived Mariko's bomb! Which I can only assume is similar to Cayden James' thermobaric bomb, which could melt a city! Wiz: Lucy can also sprout 28 Vectors with a base range of seven feet, though the range increases dramatically the higher the frequency. Finally, at the highest possible frequency for a Diclonius, Lucy's Vectors become strong enough to destroy Earth and fast enough to reach space in twenty seconds. This puts the Vectors' strength at 40 yottatons of TNT and their speed at Mach 573! However, if Lucy isn't careful, this frequency can cause her to melt. Boomstick: Yeah, Lucy can also have her Vectors disabled in THREE DIFFERENT WAYS! First, shoot her in the forehead. Pretty simple. Second, make her feel extreme pain, a sadist's method. Third, RIP HER HORNS OFF HER HEAD! Wiz: However, even while suffering extreme agony, Lucy was still capable of singlehandedly halting a massive military threat while healing and protecting her friends, including the person she loves most. Boomstick: Oh, a redemption arc. Good for her. And if she does wanna protect somebody, then don't even THINK about tryin' to attack them. Because this is the ULTIMATE bodyguard! And if you make her mad, don't bother runnin'. Chances are, you're already dead. Lucy: Are you suffering? Don't worry... I'll put you out of your misery. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. We've run the data through all possibilities. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think will win? Damien Darhk Lucy Who do you want to win? The Antichrist The Diclonius Queen Who's eviler? Darhk Kaede You would rather have: Damien Darhk slowly drain your life energy Lucy slice you apart Death Battle Nyu is walking through a street filled with burning cars. There is destruction everywhere. Suddenly... BANG! Green Arrow flies out of a secret compartment and none other than Damien Darhk follows suit, only he is walking out. Nyu sees this and protests. "NYU!" Nyu shouts. Darhk turns to look at her. He grins sadistically. "Who do we have here? Heh-heh-heh..." Darhk mocks. Darhk walks closer to Nyu and eyes her, still smiling. He then rubs his finger on her cheek, leaving a burn. "Nyu?" Nyu asks. Damien Darhk chuckles. "Nyu Nyu. Nyu Nyu Nyu Nyu." Darhk mocks. "Darhk!" Green Arrow shouts. "Your beef is with me!" "Oh, but it's not." Darhk replies. "She intrigues me. Heh-heh..." Nyu shudders as Darhk feels her hair and puts his hand on one of her horns. "Darhk-" Green Arrow starts. Darhk holds out his hand and Green Arrow flies backward and slams into a building. "Wow, you are DEDICATED!" Darhk says. "Fifteen minutes until the end of the world and you wanna spend them with me. I am touched." "Fifteen mintutes until WHAT?!" Lucy and DNA Voice exclaim. Darhk pulls Green Arrow into his hand and starts draining his life force. "You... will not... win..." Green Arrow says in a strained voice. Darhk drops Green Arrow down and stabs an Arrow through his stomach. "Oh, I think I will." Darhk replies. "Enough." Lucy says coldly. Darhk turns around and sees Lucy glaring at him. "Okay, just for fun, how are you going to stop me?" Darhk demands. Lucy frowns. Her Vectors sprout out of her back and she gives Darhk an evil glare. "Let me show you." Lucy answers. FIGHT! Lucy slices Darhk across his cheek. He feels it and then heals it. "Odd..." Darhk remarks. Darhk lifts a helicopter and sends it at Lucy while spinning it's blades. Lucy slices the helicopter in half and stabs Darhk in the chest. Darhk grins and rips the Vector out before eyeing the invisible weapon he is holding. "So, you also have magic. I take it back. You might have a decent shot." Darhk says. "Of going out with a bang, that is." Darhk rips a street light from the ground and throws it at Lucy, who grabs it and throws it back at Darhk, who smashes it. Darhk then throws multiple cars at Lucy, who smashes each and every one of them. Lucy then flies to Darhk and slashes him across the chest. Darhk slides out of the way and throws a statue at Lucy, who slams it to the ground. A nuke then flies overhead. "Oh, look. It's too late." Darhk sneers. "No..." Green Arrow replies. "This can't be-" Darhk constricts Green Arrow's vocal cords and throws him into the Palmer Tech building. Darhk then sees Lucy on the roof and holding the nuke. She then re-angles it and it flies into space. "No!" Darhk snarls. "I'm sorry, did I break your toy?" Lucy asks mockingly. "Don't manchild me!" Darhk yells. Darhk constricts Lucy's vocal cords and heart before flying up to the builfing and grabbing her chest. "This was fun, but it's time to end this." Darhk says, now completely serious. "Agreed." Lucy says right when she cuts Darhk's arms off. ... "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Darhk screams. Lucy throws Darhk down onto the road, leaving blood smeared on the pavement. KO! Green Arrow pulls up Darhk by his collar and punches him awake. His hands are already regenerating. "Wha--what are you gonna do, Oliver?" Darhk is coughing up blood. Cleary his internal injuries remain. "We both know you w-won't do it. You spared the life of the m-man who killed your own m-mother." "You killed a friend of mine." Green Arrow says. "You killed tens of thousands of innocent people. With Slade I had a choice. With you I don't." Green Arrow stabs Darhk through the heart with an arrow. Darhk falls over, dead for real this time. Green Arrow turns to see Lucy as her friends run by. "Thank you for helping me. Overwatch and Mr. Terrific are already destroying the nuclear weapons still operational." Green Arrow says. "I couldn't have done this without your help." Green Arrow fires and arrow into the distance and 'flies' away. "Glad 'Darhk''s gone." ''DNA Voice says. "Finally, something we agree on." Lucy replies. Lucy clutches her head and screams. She then opens kind eyes and sees Darhk's corpse, which is still twisted in eternal fury. "Nyu?" Nyu asks, confused. Explanation Boomstick: First Mariko, then Darhk. Lucy really hates bomb fanatics. Wiz: At first, this may have seemed like an easy victory for Darhk, as his magic is not reliant on physical touch and he has the ability to drain opponents' life energy. However, Lucy was just far too much for him. Boomstick: Yeah, while draining life force is the ultimate win button strategy, Darhk had to touch Lucy to do it, and even then, Lucy has proven that she can take a lot of pain and keep on fightin'. So Darhk was just too slow in his magic. Speaking of slow... Wiz: Damien Darhk has, at best, moved at Mach 33, but Lucy can move at Mach 300 to MAch 573! That is LEAGUES faster than Darhk! Also, Darhk is a manchild, always goofing off in his fights, while Lucy is calm and collected, and capable of strategizing. Boomstick: Sure, Darhk might be a better fighter, but that's not gonna matter against someone who can rip his limbs off at any time. And even though he literally has Lazurus Pit flowin' through his veins, Green Arrow, a normal human, killed him with one arrow to the heart! And Lucy is WAY stronger than Green Arrow. Wiz: Also, even with Darhk's absurd regeneration, ressurections are not allowed in Death Battles where only one character has such abilities, so Lucy only needs to kill Darhk once to win. Boomstick: And just to blow your mind even more, even having the strength of tens of thousands of souls in his bod doesn't compare to blowin' up the Earth. That's 7.5 BILLION souls! Wiz: Darhk was certainly a challenging opponent, but Lucy's far greater speed, strength, and mental state (Ironically) sealed the antichrist's fate. Boomstick: She went to the Darhk place to score a total Vectory and followe the Arrow to the Lied! Wiz: You STILL can't think of a good pun?! Boomstick: I'd like to see YOU do any better! Wiz: (Sighs) The winner is Lucy. Next time, on Death Battle... Two godlike beings enter the ring. One is golden and has red eyes while the other is black and has a blue visor for eyes. Frieza vs Dark Samus! Did you agree with the results? Yes No Maybe Category:Redeemed Villain vs Villain Themed Death Battles Category:Telekinetic Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Elfen Lied vs DC Category:Magic Duel Category:"Destroyer of Worlds" Themed Death Battles Category:Manchild vs Edgelord Category:'Mass Murderer' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychokinesis' themed Death Battles Category:What if? Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019